The Fox and the Dragon (Lucien x Celestia)
by SassyDanii
Summary: A one Shot Smut between Lucien and my OC Celestia. The short takes place somewhere in the first book, but before what happens Under the Mountain. I'd like you to also comment on it - Thank you and enjoy.
Dinner had ended early tonight; Tamlin and Feyre had retreated for the night and leaving Lucien and their new guest, Celestia, alone. The dinner was strange, for her especially. Throughout the feast, her eyes kept on meeting Lucien's, his real eye had a distant look. He even looked distant, stiff posture and was quiet most of the time. Tam questioned his friend, but he had given just short answers, "I'm fine, just tired." He replied, which was why dinner ended early.

But Celestia wasn't convinced that the fae was tired, something was bugging him. She was still eating, and once done she sat back in the high chair and stared at Lucien. "Now they are gone, tell me, what is it?" She asked, crossing her legs and clasping her hands in her lap. "Nothing is wrong." He looked up at her then shifted in his seat when he realised she was staring directly at him, "Uh huh, usually you are arguing with Feyre and or alert. Tonight you're like a zombie." She said, so unconvinced with his answer. He gave her a confused look, "Zombie? What is that?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject, I know something is wrong. Please, just tell me, I'm not some spy or anything." She almost growled, and it made him jolt a little. "Normally, enemies say that to look innocent." He retorted back. Anger flashed in her sea blue eyes but he still held her gaze, "I've been here for a good two months almost three, surely if I was an enemy, I'd have this place down to rubble." She stood, the chair made a loud noise as it was pushed back.

He didn't reply and once again shifted in his seat. The silence between them started to gnaw at Celestia, and frustration started to grow but she pushed it back down and calmed herself. "If you don't want me here, say it. I'll leave. I'll even leave tonight then." Not getting a reply from him she turned and started to head for the doors, but he had moved so quickly she found herself against the door and him holding her by the shoulders.

She held her breath, this was so not Lucien. He was out of character and it worried her, but his touch sparked something in her. Something that made her soul yearn for more. She gripped his forearms once he started to lean towards her, "Stop." She whispered, and he did, their faces inches away. She turned her head away so she couldn't see the intense look he had, "Celestia." His voice was deep and sensual, like liquid honey. "Celestia, look at me." She could feel his warm breath against her bare neck, it sent shivers through her and she instantly pulled him closer. His arms moved from her shoulders and around her waist as he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave… Not ever." He said, her scent was driving him mad and he was ready to just-

"Lucien, this isn't you." He heard her say then felt her push him away. "Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Her face was flushed and her eyes glassy as she fiddled with the doorknob before stumbling backwards. He watched her leave in a hurry, almost like she was running.

Celestia didn't stop until she came into her room and slamming the door shut behind her, she leaned against it clutching the raven foot pendant around her neck. "Sweet gods above…" She breathed as she was at a loss for what just happened. She was on fire; everything throbbed and needed a touch, especially between her legs. A small moan came from her as she slid down to the floor, the world spun around her as if she was in the eye of a storm. "What is wrong with me… What is going on…" She asked the darkness before her. She needed to cool down right now, so forcing herself up and stumbling to the bathtub she poured water in and made it cold using her magic. If showering/sitting in cold water worked for guys, it should work for women as well. She stripped and got in quickly, sighing in relief as the icy water touched her bare skin. Thinking over what happened, she wondered maybe Lucien was just… Needy. But why did it affect her as well? Just his touch on her shoulder made her nuts, but every other time she was fine.

She had noticed in the past few days Lucien visiting her more often, and instantly she knew that wasn't right. He was still weary with Feyre, so why did he take such interest in her? Of course, she didn't know much about fae behaviour, even though she was fae as well… Just not _fully_. She wasn't taught about her heritage since her mother had died when she was only a few months old… She didn't even get to spend more than an hour with her when she was forced on the ground and her head came rolling to Celestia's feet.

The memory made Celestia open her eyes; she stared up at the ceiling and frowned a bit. It was hard to come across books about fae, especially in Athalia where they were regarded as savages. And since Celestia wasn't completely fae… No one wanted to help her. So she was left in the dark about her own kind pretty much.

Of course, she could ask the fae here, but who knows, their ways could be different compared to the ones in Athalia… Then again, maybe they are the same? The thought frustrated her and she got out of the bathtub, it hurt her head and she just wanted to sleep. Drying herself off, she pulled on the silky chemise over her naked body, pulling out the combs in her burgundy red hair and got straight into bed. Maybe sleep would wear off the heat between her legs.

Midnight came, and she was still tossing and turning in bed. The sheets were completely kicked off since she felt like the sun was glaring down at her an inch away. Her thoughts were filled with Lucien, his voice, the way he looked at her with such lust, then his hands on her body touching every aching spot. Everything he did in her thoughts caused her body to arch a bit, small whimpers came from her and occasionally his name. She could feel the skin to skin contact and it made her moan louder, his breath along her neck then his soft lips making a trail down her chest, her stomach, thighs and-

She woke up gasping his name, and then covered her mouth with her hand. She just dreamt of him touching her, and it felt so damn real she had to check the room to make sure he wasn't inside.

Now that she was up and walking, she needed to have a breather. Pulling on a cloak she made her way out to the gardens. It was a nice night, but not enough to cool her off. Wandering through the maze, she was like a ghost floating along the pebbles. She could hear the soft bell like sounds of the pixies and other fair-folk meandering in the bushes. She occasionally saw a flash of light dart past her feet, or even a small figure. She was definitely being watched and followed, but she didn't care as she just walked.

Celestia walked three times around the whole garden, and realising that this wasn't going to help, she decided maybe just a quick release would help her. So she made her way back to her room but stopped before the door, she could hear a heartbeat inside and took precaution as she slowly opened the door. Stepping into the room she could also hear a fire crackling in her room. She picked up a dagger that was set on a table near her and she crept towards the light in the doorway.

Whoever it was, they were going to get fucked up by an angry, horny girl. But it wasn't a stranger, it was Lucien. He was sitting on the couch before the fire, and he looked like he also had a sleepless night. His hair had come out of the braid she made earlier today, and the shirt he wore exposed almost all his chest. As if he knew she was there, he turned to look at her. The fire made his hair look like embers, and his eyes like lava. But it also cast shadows across his face so his expression was hard to read, "Why are you in here?" She asked as she set the dagger down on a table and slowly moved to the mantle of the fireplace. She was careful of how close she got to him, if he touched her… Goddess knew what she was going to do.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied, his voice had a shaky feel to it but it still held that sensual sound from before.

She gulped, "A-And? Why are you coming to me?" She didn't meet his eyes, just stared at his forehead, "I thought maybe… Maybe you could help." His voice got softer, the sound made her bite her bottom lip hard. "I am not a mother, you are a grown man, Lucien. Stop acting like this… Whatever it is or whatever I've done, tell me or let it go." She said, his presence was making it hard for her to talk as she was stumbling over her words.

"That's the thing… I can't let it go. Not without your help." She could feel his eyes examining her body, scanning every curve. The chemise wasn't see through, but the silk was fine enough to just make out some parts of her.

Lucien could see the tattoos now, the detailed owl one on her chest then a geometric one on her arm with some swirly symbol above it. It still fazed him that this girl was inked, but nonetheless… She was beautiful.

Her breathing hitched a little, and her was heart beating fast. She crossed her legs slightly, trying to stop the aching. But the way he looked at her… She met his gaze and saw this fiery passion there, like the ocean crashing against lava. "Lucien…" She breathed, "It's you. You are the one." He said quickly, and she felt that tug in her pulling her close to him.

It was like a blink of an eye and she found herself straddling his lap locked in a very heated kiss. She gripped his shirt as he gripped her legs, she could feel the callouses from his palms moving the chemise up. She wasn't going to hesitate now, so she moved her hands down to his pants and almost cried out at the feeling of his hard-on against her hand. A groan came from him as he pulled down the sleeves of her gown then the neckline to reveal her breasts. He stared at them as if they were something rare, then started to kiss the valley between her breasts then moved to her nipple.

She began to make a rubbing motion along his shaft, but he was already hard enough that her touch wasn't needed. But she wanted to feel him, feel that throbbing sensation. She could feel his teeth graze her skin and she couldn't help but moan out loud, he then moved to her other nipple and sucked on it.

But she needed more than just this, she needed him in her. "Lucien… Lucien I need you now…" She whispered against his ear, "I can't hold on… I need- Ahhh!" She gasped as he had pulled her hips down and felt his cock slip right up into her. Her walls stretched as he pushed himself all the way into the base. "Lucien! Gods!" She held his shoulders as she locked eyes with him, "Celestia… By the Cauldron…" He groaned at the feeling of her soft, wet and warm walls wrapped tightly around his cock, it was sensational. She then started to rock her hips and bounce on him, he moved in and out of her swiftly. Curses fell from her lips as she moved faster, locking into a deep French kiss with him. She fought for dominance with her tongue, fighting with his as he also started to pull off his shirt. She helped him yank it off before her chemise was also off. Chest against chest, skin to skin, it made her feel like she was shocked over and over.

The pleasure that coursed in her veins, the feeling of his cock in her… It was unbelievably amazing. She couldn't explain how much in ecstasy she was in, she was on a high from every kiss and touch. She was just seeing white now, reality fell away around her and she was locked in his embrace of lasciviousness. She could feel what he felt as well, and it was the same though she could also feel how much he had wanted her before.

It was time to move, since he wanted to take control. He lifted her up under the legs suddenly, hearing her yelp he smirked against her mouth as he made his way to her bed. He laid her down before pulling off his pants then getting back on top of her. Before he started to fuck her again, he wanted to please her with his mouth. Kissing her, he started to make a trail of kisses along her soft skin, he could see the pale scars that covered a bit of her stomach and had a quick thought of what cause that. Her hands had rested against his head as he kissed just above her core, a whine came from her and he softly chuckled, "Celestia… Your scent is driving me mad…" He breathed against her leg as he softly bit the inside of her thigh, sucking on the skin and causing a bruise to appear. He may hate the hickeys that appeared on Feyre's neck, but he was going to love them on Celestia.

He teased her, kissing closely to her pussy, just a small tentative one before kissing her thigh again. It caused another whine from Celestia and he looked up at her, her face was red and her beautiful eyes were full of fervour. He held her gaze as he kissed again closer to her pussy, she bit her lip and she started to beg him, "Lucien stop that… Just do it… Please for the love of the gods, I want your mouth on me!" Her plea granted her what she wanted and his mouth fell on to her aching bud.

He took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked, causing Celestia to cry out his name, "Oh Lucien! Lucien! Oh fuck!" He didn't care at that point if anyone heard her, she could scream as much as she wanted. Closing his eyes a little he poked and prodded her clit, then licked the rest of her pussy as well. He had to hold her hips down otherwise she'd be bucking his face.

Pleasurable noises came from her; she didn't know whether it was a growl or a moan. But his tongue was glorious! So soft and wet with her cum, thinking that this sarcastic and charismatic man was so good with his mouth. He was already drawing her close to her first climax, and now that his fingers were in her she was at the edge. He made the come hither motion, pressing his fingers against her walls made her go over the edge. He held her hips as she cried out and rode out her high as he held his mouth against her. Her scent filled his mind and all he could think of was just continuous love making. Sitting up, he licked his lips; she could see from the moonlight casting across his face his glistening skin around his mouth. He came back up to her and kissed her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her back and her arms around his neck. He pressed his body against hers as they kissed, "Oh Lucien…" She smiled as he shifted himself to enter her again. "Take me again…" She whispered as he did, sliding deeply into her he started to fuck her once again.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, their hair a tangled mess, skin covered in bite marks and scratches. The air around them was heavy with musk as he filled her with his own cum, climaxing with her was pure bliss. It was something that he wouldn't have thought of happening again, not after what happened with his first lover.

Celestia wasn't an average girl; she tended to be a bit over the top but nonetheless, had a very protective and loving nature. She wasn't the one to take no for an answer but was also respectful, even though others may be rude and cruel to her. And he was glad she had come falling through that rift, otherwise he may have been lost without her. Loving Celestia was now his top priority, and now that the bond between them snapped, it was something he would do anything to keep her safe.

The night went on with them making love, letting the bond seal between them. When they tried another position, with her face down, he saw the ugly scars that covered her back covered by a large dragon tattoo. It raised questions in his mind, but he wasn't going to ask her now, or never until she was ready to tell him. He leaned down to her shoulders and began to kiss her skin, kissing each scar softly and murmuring "I love you" over and over. His hands had touched every part of her, and it always sent those tingles through her. They had calmed down with the animalistic lovemaking and now it was just slow and passionate. Each kiss meant so much, the gentleness and love he had for her.

They hadn't stopped until dawn broke; they had collapsed in a tangle of limbs under the covers. She was half on top of him, her leg locked around his, her arm lazily across his stomach. His hand was stroking her hair while the other held hers. They both stared at their entwined hands; her hand was small compared to his, delicate and slender fingers. "Do you get a lot of people asking you if you are a sword wielder?" He asked her, she knew what he meant, "I do. Some still don't believe I'm actually the Queens Guard and Monster Slayer." She giggled softly as she lifted her head to look at him, "Do some ask you if your metal eye can see through garments?" She smirked, as he laughed a bit, "Never, they are too frightened to find out." He kissed her nose gently, "I see." She rested her head back on his shoulder as he began to draw shapes on her hand.

Silence grew between them, but it wasn't awkward nor on purpose. They were both exhausted but still on a high from what happened. Birds began to sing outside, their melodies sweet and cheerful, he knew the day was going to start off great. "It will." She suddenly said, sitting up a bit to look at him, "What will?" He asked, not sure what she meant. "Today will be great," She grinned as she rested her hand on his chest. "Ah, right. You can hear my thoughts." He returned the smile as she leaned in to kiss him softly, "Yes, since something is tying us together." She mumbled and moaned a little when his hands slid up her back.

"I know." He replied as they kissed each other before she settled back down on him. "I wonder how Feyre and Tam would react to us." She pondered on the thought, "I bet Tam would be like, 'Aw yeah, bro. Congrats.' With a good slap on the back kind of thing as well." She deepened her voice at the line and felt Lucien's chest rumble from a laugh, "I don't know, but soon we will find out. I'm to tired to get out, so let's rest up and worry about that later." He said as he pulled the covers further up her body, in case if a servant came in and saw her back. "Mmkay." She nuzzled his neck with her nose as she made herself comfy. "Hey, Lucien," she said, her voice heavy with tiredness, "Hm?" He felt his eyelids become heavy, "I love you." She said, "I love you to, Celestia. Now and forever…" He replied, pressing his lips against her forehead and feeling the content between them until they both fell asleep.


End file.
